The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the climber class which was originated by me by crossing the variety JACsat, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,741, with the variety JACpicl, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,492.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having long, climbing canes, ability to flower on new wood, improved repeat flowering, a bright red flower color, good disease resistance and the ability to grow both as a budded plant and on its own roots.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Long climbing canes;
2. Flowers on new wood;
3. Repeats flowering;
4. Bright red flower color;
5. Ability to grow as a budded rose or on its own roots; and
6. Good disease resistance.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by softwood and hardwood cuttings and budding on Dr. Huey roostock, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
As compared to JACsat, JACetima has smaller flowers of the same color as JACsat but without the latter""s occasional varigations and has more bloom.
As compared to JACpicl, JACetima has a darker red flower color and the flowers have more petals.
As compared to other red climbers, JACetima has improved repeat flowering, increased vigor and the ability to grow well as an own root plant.